7th Generation Encounters: Longinus
Event Period: May 18th ~ June 30th AP: 30 Play Time: 1 EXP: 300 Zenny: 4,025 Item Drop: Lance Sprite Chief Ragyan, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Azure Lance Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Prism Mannan, Soul Shard (Longinus), 5★ Longinus: Holy Lancer Transcript Before Stage Start Forcas: There's something I want to ask you. Longinus: ...Go ahead. What is it? Forcas: Today's battle... Forcas: You were on the front line, and yet your attack was delayed. Why was that? Longinus: Um, that... Forcas: Sometimes we suffer casualties because of your slow decisions. Longinus: Um, yes... Longinus: It's because...well...I try to avoid unnecessary fights... Forcas: ...Unnecessary? Longinus: Uh, I don't mean today's fight was unnecessary or anything... Forcas: Today's fight was about saving civilians, and yet you... Longinus: No, sorry, that's not it! I'm just a coward... Forcas: I never did like you... Longinus: Huh? Forcas: You're so pure, and possess so much power that they call you the "holy lance"...and yet you never seem to have any confidence... Forcas: And here I am, born as a demonic lance. I despise you. Longinus: You can't possibly... Forcas: I've tried to swallow my pride recently, but...Longinus... Forcas: ...seeing you always turns me back into a demon! Forcas holds her demonic lance in the attack position with a grim look on her face. Forcas: The holy and the demonic... This battle will prove which is the better lance once and for all! Longinus: Forcas, stop! Before Boss Battle Forcas: You're too soft. It's time someone whipped you into shape! Forcas: Your power is useless. I'll defend our commander! *Clang* Longinus: Argh! Longinus somehow fends off Forcas's lance. Longinus: Forcas, you... Longinus: You're not a demonic lance. Forcas: ...Huh? Longinus: Please become the lance of a goddess...and save our commander. Forcas: ...! Forcas: You want me to defend our commander? Longinus: ...Yes. Forcas: Trying to shirk your duty as a Killer Princess, and asking someone else to do it instead... Forcas: ...is proof of how soft you are! Longinus: I... Forcas: No more talk! Forcas flew into a rage, attacking Longinus with her demonic lance. After Stage Clear Longinus: *Pant* Forcas: Why do you act this way? You have so much power! Oof! Longinus strikes at Forcas, forcing her to her knees. Forcas: As strong as you are, why do you ask another Princess to protect our commander? Forcas: Even if you won't do it...I'll defend our commander no matter what! Longinus: I'm bad at fighting, so if someone else will defend our commander... Longinus: ...it's for the best. Longinus: It doesn't matter who does it. As long as our commander is safe, that's all that matters. That's all I care about. Forcas: What?! You're... Forcas: Heh... I said the phrase "demonic lance" a lot, but...the ugliness in me wasn't the Killium... Forcas: ...it was my heart. Forcas: That's where the demon took up residence. Longinus: No, that's not... Forcas: But when my hideous demonic lance struck your holy lance, something clicked. Forcas: I was wrong to disrespect you in that way! Please forgive me! Longinus: Just...stop... Forcas: You deserve to be called the "holy lance," after all. Forcas: You're both kind and honorable. Longinus: Please, just stop! I'm none of those things! Longinus turns red with embarrassment--a far cry from the radiant look on Forcas's face as she continues to show her respect. The reconciliation between holy and demonic lances had ended in a farcical yet heartwarming scene. Category:Event Quest Longinus